


Questioning Hearts

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of Jason's thrusts are a question: Am I good enough for you? Tell me you want me. Tim's moans are pleading: Don't leave me. I can't be lonely any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely and wonderful Generatorcat's prompt on tumblr.

They hadn’t even bothered taking off all their clothes this time. Jason had given him a leer and a biting comment from the window ledge, and then it’d been a blur of hands tugging and lips searching for answers to unasked questions.

_“Timmy,” he’d said, leaning in close like he had a secret. “You’re nothing special.”_

Tim could spot the lie while the words were still clawing their way out of Jason’s mouth. He’d seen the signs, earlier in the day, when Jason had sauntered into the manor like he’d never been gone.

He’d walked in on Dick leaning over Tim while he sat at the computer, the older man’s hand resting lightly on his shoulder as he pointed at something on the screen. Tim had smiled when he noticed Jason, but it quickly turned to an ache in the pit of his stomach when he’d seen the tense set of Jason’s shoulders and the way his fingers were itching at his sides like he we was looking for a weapon.

Tim shrugged off Dick’s hand with a frown, and he hated how it made him feel like he got caught doing something wrong. Dick gave him a searching look, and then Jason distracted him, because he got so _cruel_ when he was hurt.

 _"What's the matter, Dick, Daddy not give you enough attention today?"_ and then more of the same from both sides, until Tim's head was pounding and his heart was hurting.

Tim left them to it and went upstairs, because he didn’t know two people who could rip each other apart with words better. Dick was a knife—quick and sharp, but Jason was a scalpel, capable of cutting with deadly precision. And Tim should know - he'd been on the receiving end of those hurtful, honest words more times than he'd like to recall. 

When Jason got his blood surging at just the right level between pleasure and pain, he came looking for Tim in his room—just like Tim knew he would. But by that time, quiet fury had begun to twist up between the spaces in Tim's bones, and he didn’t so much as look at Jason—taunts and all.

Then Jason had taken it just a little too far, and it was like a bloody wave had breached the surface between them, tilting the room’s axis and pulling them together with the strength of its wake.

It wasn’t _nice_ —Jason and Tim did little in their twisted, strange lives that could be described by such a simple word.

But Tim was powerless to stop the onslaught of Jason’s rough kisses and the way his large hands rubbed every inch of his body like he was searching for battle wounds.

They both knew he didn’t need a weapon to make Tim bleed.

Still, he moaned into Jason’s mouth when he pressed him into the mattress and pushed his shirt up so that he could bite at Tim’s nipples and leave teeth marks around the bony, pale splendor of his collarbones.

It was dirty and bad, but Tim got so hard when Jason marked him and when he used him like his fucking toy, like he was made for Jason’s pleasure. Even more so when he heard the sound of Jason’s belt and a zipper being undone between them.

“You want this?” he asked, pushing Tim’s hand up to palm his throbbing cock through his boxers.

“Jason,” Tim gasped, the words already bubbling up, unbidden, as he pressed up against him. _“Yes.”_

“You feel how hard you make me?” Jason hissed against Tim's throat, sucking in the sensitive flesh there and leaving a bruise. He knew better than anyone what Tim liked and he wasn't shy about it. 

Tim couldn’t answer though, because Jason had just hooked his thumb into the warm heat of his mouth, pressing down against Tim's tongue. He rocked his tongue against the pad of Jason's thumb to taste him, like smoke and fire and nothing good. 

“You want to make a mess in your pants for me?” Jason asked, taking out his thumb and brushing his wet fingers across Tim’s swollen lips.

 _“Jason,”_ Tim said breathlessly, a helpless mewl ripping from his mouth.

Something in Jason’s face changed then, a cloud clearing from his blue eyes, and he cupped Tim’s face gently in his hands. They stayed staring at each other, Tim rubbing his thumb against the pulse racing in Jason’s wrist while they held each other and breathed the same air.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, just as Tim pressed a quick kiss to the inside of his wrist. Then he pushed away, giving Tim room to move. “Get yourself wet and ready for me.”

Tim’s hand only shook a little as he reached into the drawer by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He prepped himself as Jason hovered over him, and he knew that whatever they had started wasn’t over, but they didn’t seem to be having the same conversation anymore.

"Like this?" Tim asked, breathless and shaking with his finger buried between his legs. "Is this what you wanted, Jay?"

Jason's eyes were hooded and dark and trained on the place where Tim's fingers disappeared into himself, and there was no shielding the wanting and the need clinging to his features. Tim swallowed hard and kept going, fingers scrambling to touch the burning spot inside himself with no relief from the mounting pressure he felt building at the base of his spine.   

“I know how you want it, baby bird,” Jason said with a filthy grin. It didn’t quite meet his eyes, but there was something very close to adoration floating in his icy blue of his gaze.

When Tim couldn't take much more of anything, Jason pulled at his wrist slowly, guiding his fingers out of his twitching ring of muscle with a moan. When Jason entered him, slow and unhurried, he had one hand perched behind Tim’s knee and the other hand twined with his, their fingers tight and twisting into the sheets.

Each of Jason’s thrusts was a question: _Am I good enough for you? Tell me you want me._

“I want you, Jason,” Tim moaned into the other man’s neck, his voice stuttering in and out. “I want you so much, I can’t think straight unless you're touching me.”

He squeezed Tim’s hand and hit that spot inside him that made for Jason, making his vision blur and his teeth catch on his bottom lip, tugging hard enough to draw blood.

Tim hoped Jason couldn’t hear his pleas in the echoes of his pleasure. _Don’t leave me. I can’t be lonely any longer._

“I’m not so easy to get rid of,” Jason grunted into his neck. “So don’t get any fucking ideas, baby bird.”

Tim smiled into Jason’s shoulder. It wasn’t an apology, but it was a start. He threw his head back and let the pleasure consume him, burning bright and fast under the fire of Jason’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this on tumblr and wanted to upload here with some minor tweaks. Big thanks to my leading lady Generatorcat, who gives me the best prompts.
> 
> Just a small window into Jason and Tim's relationship, and takes place in the Prey-verse some months after the birthday surprise. As you can tell, they are still figuring much out. 
> 
> For more JayTim madness, follow me on tumblr: cinnamonskull


End file.
